The Vikings Have Their Tea
by P-Artsypants
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles I've done. Contains AU's and normal verse. Some different genres, mostly romance. Mostly Hiccstrid!
1. Messages

Hi friends. I'm posting this because I'm stumbling over What the Water Gave Me. I'm also really ill, and I don't think I'm going to finish the chapter any time this week. So, here's the first in the collection.

—

It was months in the making. After that initial kiss when Hiccup woke up, Astrid would occasion reward Hiccup with kisses. Usually when he did something right, such as Snoggletog and Thawfest. Then there were days where his leg throbbed painfully, and while he leaned forward to clutch it, she would wrap her arms around his shoulders and press kisses to his cheeks in an effort to soothe his ache.

Astrid always treasured the contented smile and unbridled blush that crept over his face after they parted. She got a sick satisfaction that she was rendering him drunk with just a simple action.

In the last few weeks, however, she was becoming more daring. While the young man was casually strolling through the village, she would snag his arm and drag him between two buildings, where she would push him against the wall and kiss him roughly. After she got her fix, she would pull away, narrow her eyes in disgust and storm off. Hiccup would slide down the wall in a pool of love-sick content.

She didn't smell like he had always imagined, like a fruity-flowery-girly smell. Her scent was something much more spicy, with a bite to it that cut through the air. Every time he got a whiff, goosebumps would stand up son his skin.

He probably smelled like fish.

Her lips we're something to savor. He had never kissed someone else before, but he knew no one tasted as good as she did. It too was spicy, but also sweet. Much like a fine wine.

He probably tasted like fish.

All this added up to him wondering why in the world she picked him of all village dwellers.

The first time she attacked him it, it took him a full ten minutes to realize that there was something wrong. By then, she was gone and didn't want to be found.

It happened a few more times, and every time, she would sneer at him and sometimes even shove him away. It was starting to worry Hiccup. After all, if Astrid was mad at him, would he lose her friendship? Would he lose...whatever this was?

The only thing to do about it, was ask her. How good of an idea that was, he wasn't so sure. How to bring it up? He couldn't just casually ask, "hey what's with the anger and the kissing?" And he certainly couldn't ask her while she held her axe.

That would mean certain death.

Fortunately for him, the perfect time came much quicker for him then he anticipated. Lost in thought, he made his way to the forge. Astrid spotted him, and like a viper, she shot out and snagged him by the back of his shirt.

She pulled him into an alleyway and roughly shoved him against the wall. He didn't even have a second a breathe before her lips were on his, silencing all thoughts in his brain.

She pulled away and he stared at her in reverence, smiling widely. What was wrong again? Didn't he need to say something to her?

Astrid frowned hard in displeasure and slapped him soundly across the face.

That knocked him out of his reverie. "Hey! What was that for!?"

She rolled her eyes and made to leave, but he grabbed her arm at the last second.

"Come on, Astrid! You can't just kiss me and then slap me for no reason!"

She huffed and looked at him flatly.

"If I was stupid, tell me! I don't know these things!"

"You should. It's obvious." She snapped.

"W-what is it with you lately? You don't make any sense!"

"I make plenty sense! You're the dumb one!"

"Me?! I don't know what your talking about! If I did something wrong, tell me! Be blunt, because I can be oblivious to things! I am not a mind reader!"

She inhaled deeply and held her breath as she looked at him. He began to see a hurt in her eyes that he had never noticed before.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" He cooed.

She sighed, her shoulders sinking. "Why...?" She started, then stopped. "I kiss you. And lately it's been more often then before."

"Yeah..." He rubbed his arm and licked his lips.

"So...do you not like it?"

"What? No! I mean, yes I do! Like it, that is...I mean, I don't mind it..." He tried to play it cool.

"Then..." All of her aggressive behavior had dissolved. "Why don't you kiss me back?"

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Oh dammit._

Hiccup swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. How to answer her without sounding stupid? How to even begin?

"Do you not like me?" She badgered.

"Wait, I do…"

"Then is it my breath? Or do I smell bad?"

"No! Gods, you smell amazing!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. He was just digging a deeper and deeper hole. "Okay, um…" He grasped her upper arms, but then he realized that was a sign of holding her at bay. He sighed and skirted his fingers down her arms to take hold of her hands. "Astrid." He stated, looking int her eyes.

Her soul piercing gaze was too much and he looked away, blushing. "I um…it's not you, it's me."

"What?"

_Crap_. "Er, I mean…you didn't do anything wrong. I just…" He bit his lip. There was no way to put this lightly. "I adore you, Astrid. Every time you kiss me, I just…freeze up, because I can't handle it! How could a beautiful, wonderful, woman like you want to kiss a skinny twerpy guy like me?"

Astrid was looking much less hostile now, and very sympathetic.

He let go of one hand and scratched the back of his head. "And…well, I guess I was afraid of messing…whatever this is up. I mean I…I really like you. Like _really_ really." His ears burned. "But I messed it up anyways…"

"Prove it." She snapped.

"W-what? Prove what?"

"That you like me." She put her hands on her hips. "After all, actions speak louder then words."

Hiccup grew quiet for once in his life, and tugged on his tunic in despair. What was he supposed to do? He was never good with girls. He already admitted that he cared for her.

"I knew it." She shook her head. "You have the guts to ride a Nightfury, but at the thought of kissing a girl, you shit yourself."

There was the prompt! She really needed to be more clear on these things.

"Honestly Hiccup, we're getting no where, and it's only a matter of time before—…"

He silenced her. Her back was pressed hard against the wooden wall, his body holding her in place. One hand cupped her face and held her still, while the other wove fingers between her own.

His lips were soft and smooth, just like she had come to love, but they moved. They nipped clumsily at hers, stumbling and learning as they went. His skin buzzed with excitement.

Suddenly, his actions became more bold and desperate. His lips parted as his teeth and tongue teased her mouth sinfully.

Where had this Hiccup come from? Never would he have done something so scandalous. Not that she was pushing him away or anything. In fact, she was urging him on, her hand tangling in his hair and her throat vibrating with groans.

_Finally._

"H-Hiccup?" A shy voice asked from the end of the alleyway.

_Rats_. Oh well, nothing lasts forever. The young man didn't respond, as he was likely too busy to notice.

"Hiccup!" They called again.

Hiccup pulled away just enough to speak, but his lips still grazed hers. "Not now Fishlegs!"

"B-B-But your father is looking for you!"

"Not now! A message needs to be conveyed!"

"He's coming this way! And if he finds you like this…"

"Oh for the love of—!" He pulled away fully with a loud _smack_. "Okay! Okay…" Then he sighed. A smug smile came over his face as he surveyed his handiwork.

Red face, swollen lips, droopy eyelids, and a uncontrolled smile. All symptoms of one who had been thoroughly kissed.

"I'm sorry," he simpered. "We'll finish this later, okay?"

She nodded dumbly.

"I love you." He whispered, letting his tongue flick out against her nose before taking off down the alley.

"Oh…sweet…freya…" Astrid whispered as she slid down the wall.

That had been completely unexpected. Hiccup was unpredictable. She thought she knew him, but then he pulled stunts like this that threw her for a loop.

He had unleashed such a fervent longing, it must have been boiling up inside for a long time. He said he loved her, after all. When they did get around to meeting up later, he'd probably be a mess about it. Which would be cute, if not a bit annoying.

He smelled like smoke, and iron with a musky undertone. Overall, very pleasant, and very arousing.

She probably smelled like sweat.

He tasted like smoke too. Like he breathed fire himself. It was spicy and biting and _hot, _her tongue still burned.

She probably tasted like salty sweat.

Astrid took a long, withering breath to calm her heart slamming against her chest. Her little Hiccup had become a man. She giggled.

He said a message needed to be conveyed.

Message received.


	2. Hide and Seek

I'll update WTWGM on Tuesday (If I'm not totally lazy.) But here's something to chew on.

—

"Now, where, oh where could my little princess be?" Hiccup scratched his head, thinking out loud.

Giggling echoed in the house.

"Is she under the stairs?" He looked. "Nope. Is she behind the curtain?" He pulled it aside. "Hmm…I wonder where she is!"

There was a knock on the door, before Gobber and Valka came in. "Aye, morning lad. Haven't seen you today yet. Been out?"

"No," replied the chief. "I'm looking for Kori." He grinned.

Gobber stared at him and Valka bit her lip.

"Should—Should I go get Astrid?" She asked.

"Oh! No no no!" Hiccup waved them off, continuing in his frivolities. "We do this all the time. It's just a game!"

"I see." Valka stated, skeptically.

"Wanna help?" Her son urged.

Gobber nudged her and she nodded. "Alright, let's see if we can't find the little flower."

"I'll see you two later." Gobber nodded, before heading out the door.

Valka feigned looking around the house, while her son called out to his daughter. "I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna find you!" He sounded so happy.

It broke her heart.

Minutes passed before Astrid burst into the house. "Hiccup!" She cried.

"Oh! Hello, Milady." He smiled before resuming his task.

"He's doing it again." Valka whispered.

"Darling," the chief called. "Any idea where Kori might be? She's hiding awfully well this round."

Astrid held a shaking hand to her lips. "Sweetheart…"

Valka rested a comforting hand on the mother's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone," she said before she too left.

Hiccup opened the cupboards in the kitchen and looked inside, happily humming to himself.

Astrid watched for a while in silence, before stating, "You aren't going to find her. Not here."

Slowly, he closed the doors and stood, looking at her with bloodshot eyes of sleepless nights. "I know." He whispered. "But it makes it easier."

She walked over to her husband and rested her arms around his waist.

"Every day, I miss her more and more. This is—just my way of coping."

She kissed his chin. "I know, but you worry me. That's all."

"I'm sorry." He rested his head on hers. "One day, we're going to find her. Someone will find evidence. They'll slip up. Koriandre will come home."

Astrid nodded against his chest. "She's brave, like her papa."

"And she's ruthless, like her mama."

"So then, chief of the hooligans." She patted his shoulders. "The quicker you do today's duties, the quicker you can get out there, and look for yourself."

Hiccup kissed his wife warmly, and deeply. "I will find her," he promised. "And I will bring our daughter home."

There is a part two to this.


	3. Lost and Found

Part Two! PartTwoPartTwoPartTwoPartTwoPartTwoPartTwo!

—

The arrival of trader Johann was always a joyous time for the village. He brought new wonders, necessities, and news from the archipelago. The first few months of Kori's disappearance, Hiccup ran to Johann and asked if there had been any news.

The trader always shook his head and offered his condolences. Now, nearing the sixth month of her absence, and also her fourth birthday, Hiccup couldn't even bare going down to the docks. He was losing hope.

Koriandre was named after a unique spice that he had come across during his travels. He named her that, because he wanted his daughter to have a beautiful and one of a kind name. Not like Hiccup. She added spice to their life, as her happy squeals brought smiles to their faces. She had a knack for getting into trouble, and Toothless often brought her home, the neck of her shirt hanging from his gums. It was obvious that she had her father's sense of adventure and her mother's stubbornness. She was a Viking after all.

The kick to the pants, though, was the fiery red hair that she possessed. It was Stoick's and just looking at it made him remember his father. Then she would look up at him, with her big green eyes and say, "Papa! Up!"

Hiccup had things to do, people to talk to. He was determined not to go down to port.

Snotlout burst into the great hall. "Hiccup! Chief!" He called, breathless. "Johann needs to talk to you!"

The pen he had in his hand clattered to the floor.

Toothless, carrying a masked warrior, raced south. Passed the Bogs, the Shivering Shores, and even the Gauls. Farther south then he had been before. The land of dangerous foreigners, ruthless barbarians. But it didn't matter, Johann had seen a little girl, around four years old, that didn't belong. It may not be his daughter.

But it was a chance.

Toothless was tired, but pressed on regardless. He thought of Kori as his hatchling, since Hiccup and he were the same. He cared for the baby, and loved every pat on the head and kiss on the nose. And besides, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend so miserable.

The Black Dragon landed in what looked like the town square. Immediately, Hiccup pulled his sword from his side and ignited it with a growl. The gathered townsfolk coward in fear.

A man in royal garbs approached the edge of the square, alerted by the dragon sighting. He stared at the lone rider, and waited.

"I'm looking for a little girl! Red hair, four years old." He called.

The crowd whispered to each other, terrified.

"_Dragon rider,_" the chief called in English.

Hiccup sighed, forgetting his tongue. "_Hello,_" he said with a thick accent. "_Daughter. Looking for daughter._" He would admit his English wasn't the best. "_Johann see her_."

"_We have no Viking's here_," The man bit. "_Leave._"

"_No! Want look for Daughter!_"

Toothless growled in agreement.

"_We have no one from that far north!_" The man insisted.

Hiccup was losing his patience and decided to switch tactics. He extinguished his sword and removed his helmet. "_Please._"

The chief saw politeness and delegation, and changed his attitude. "_What does she look like_?"

"_Four years. Red._" He touched his head, not remembering the word for hair. "_Kori._"

The man's eyes widened and he beckoned a servant to his side. A short exchange, and he left.

"_Maybe_," stated the chief. "_Maybe_."

With every fiber of his being, Hiccup prayed. Prayed to everyone he could think of, that this was his baby. His little girl.

Soon, a woman came into the square, a little girl in her grasp. She had cropped hair, but he recognized her immediately.

"Koriandre!" He nearly shouted.

The tot whipped her head over to him. "Papa!" She squealed. The girl wriggled in the woman's grasp until she put her down.

Hiccup dropped his sword and helmet and fell to his knees, his arms wide open. "Kori!"

The girl crashed into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he lifted her into the air and spun around. "Papa! Papa!" She blubbered, sobbing as she squeezed him.

"Oh my sweet little princess." He whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. "I missed you so much." He cupped her head and tangled his fingers in her cut hair.

"I missed you, papa." She agreed, nuzzling against his scruffy chin.

His lips grazed her cheeks and forehead as he examined her. "They didn't hurt you did they? Are you alright?"

"I fine. They nice." She smiled, her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"They save me! From mean big scary guys!"

"Okay," he nodded and held her to his chest. He then addressed the chief of the foreign tribe. "_Thank you for caring. How did you find?_"

"_She washed ashore in a shipwreck, with some other men. They were wanted for kidnapping my son many years ago and holding him for ransom. They got away with it then, but not this time._"

"_What happen?_"

"_They've been executed_."

Hiccup sighed in relief. He placed Kori on top of Toothless, for safety, and then walked to the chief, his hand outstretched. "_Thank you. Repay kindly. Train dragons?_"

The man took his hand and shook it heartily. "_That would be marvelous. Some other time though, I can see that your family needs to be reunited first._"

Hiccup hummed in agreement, looking back to the dragon that was purring and nuzzling his daughter. She looked up to him, "Papa go! Want to see mama!"

"Alright sweetheart, let's go." He mounted Toothless and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get you home."

Finally, after six months of sleepless nights, and agony, his daughter was back in his arms. No more one-sided hide and seek.


	4. Monster Falls

I really tried to finish the chapter in time, but I'm just not ready yet. School just started up for me again, and...ugh. I need another week.

—

Hiccup broke the surface of the water, sputtering and gasping for air. The stream had come out of nowhere, not even the sound of rushing water gave it away. One moment, he and Astrid were enjoying a walk through the woods, the next, he was nearly drowning.

Astrid.

"Astrid!" He called, fighting against the current to get to land. "Astrid, where are you?"

A distant down the stream, he saw a hand reach out in an attempt to surface. He rushed to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. "Are you alright?" He asked, as she coughed up fluid.

"A little wet, but I'm-..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as a pain hit her in the back. She arched and groaned in pain.

"What is it? A cramp?" He asked, afraid to touch her.

She shook her head. "It burns!" Then she twisted violently and clutched her scalp, screaming. "Hiccup! Help! Help me!"

"What do I do?!" He shouted back. Though, he could do nothing as his vision began to blur. He felt cold, oh so cold, and collapsed onto the ground. Astrid's screams of pain ringing in his ears.

It seemed like hours passed before a panicked hand shook his shoulder. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Look at me, please!"

He blinked and stared up at the girl he thought he knew, though now she had changed. "Astrid...?" He questioned.

She sighed in relief. "Oh thank Thor, I thought...I thought you were dead. And the blood..."

He would contemplate her words later. "You...you have..." He pointed to the large white, feathered wings on her back, and then to the black horns from her head, not sure which was more remarkable.

"Yes, I know." She nodded. "But...you need to see yourself."

Hiccup gulped, and then crawled over to the now calm stream to gaze at his reflection. His skin was pale white, his freckles turned red like blood. His eyes were still green, but they glowed intensely. He gasped and saw the sharp teeth that now filled his maw.

Then he screamed.

It rocked the forest. Astrid dropped to her knees and covered her ears. He wailed loudly, unable to stop, before a tree died, right in front of him.

The two teens stared at it.

"A Banshee..." Astrid whispered allowed.

"How...?"

"I don't know." Purely on instinct, she fluttered over to the water. "I think...it's cursed."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" He patiently answered.

"I...I'm scared." She admitted.

He smirked a little, not admitting that he was too. "There's no reason to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. And, I'm sure Goði has the answer."

"But what if she doesn't?"

He stepped up to her and smoothed over her wings. "Well, we can get used to it."


	5. Sickness

The warm embrace of sleep, a rare, sweet luxury that the chief treasured. Days and days went on with no end in sight. But then there were nights where everyone was calm, and Stoick could just sleep in peace. Ever since his son, those night became more and more rare.

"Daddy?"

No. He was imagining things. There was only sleep. Quiet, dark sleep.

"Daddy?"

Stoick tucked himself tighter in an effort to block out the noise he was surely just imagining. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

"Dad!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't making it up. The mountainous chief rolled over to see his son standing in the door of his room, gripping his stomach and looking pale.

He yawned. "What is it, Hiccup?"

"My tummy hurts." The child whined, looking like he was ready to cry.

"Drink some water and then go back to sleep."

"Okay..." The boy relented.

If he wasn't so tired, maybe Stoick would have considered how resigned his son seemed. The five year old had a habit of bugging the chief relentlessly when he 'needed' something. Maybe he really was sick.

Nah.

"Daddy?" A young voice spoke. It seemed like it was too good to be true.

"Hmmm?" Stoick asked, not moving.

"I drank the water."

"Okay."

"Then I threw up."

That was the moment the chief woke up. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Where?"

"It a bucket in the kitchen. I put it outside."

"Good boy." Then he beckoned his son to him. Hiccup nearly ran to the man and clamored up onto his lap. The chief rested a hand on his forehead and cheek. "Ah, son, you've got a fever."

The boy hummed at the cool, soothing touch of his father's hand. "Sorry, dad..." He muttered.

"It's okay, Hiccup. I can't get mad at you for being sick."

"I think I'm pregnant."

The chief choked on a laugh. "I think that's the last thing you need to worry about."

"Mrs. Larson says her stomach hurts all the time, and she's pregnant."

"Yes, but little boys cannot have children. It's a fact of nature."

"How?"

"I'll explain it when you're older."

Suddenly, Hiccup leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. Stoick heard a horrible retching sound and Hiccup sob. Officially, he gave up on sleep completely. He stood with a yawn and went to the kitchen. Hiccup sat miserably on the floor, fat tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"It's okay, son." Stoick pet his hair to calm him. "You're alright."

"My tummy hurts!" The child cried again.

"Alright. Just a moment." And he walked to the cabinets. Gothi had supplied him with herbs for headaches and other ailments, but looking through his collection, the chief found nothing useful. "Ah, do you think you could hold out until morning?"

Then he made the mistake of turning around. Hiccup had such expressive eyes, they were wide and brimmed with tears. His lip quivered as he whimpered pathetically. He tried to look manly, his fists were clenched in stubbornness. But the tears refused to relent. He did not give an answer.

Stoick sighed aloud. "Alright, we should go talk to Goði then." Easily, he scooped the boy up into his arms, and wrapped a blanket around him. Hiccup held tight around his neck. "Let me know if you think you're going to vomit again, okay?"

"Okay…"

Quietly, the chief and his son departed into the stillness of the night. It was peaceful. A moon high in the sky, not a dragon in sight, all was well.

Little Hiccup shivered and Stoick tucked him into the blanket. They departed out into the night, Hiccup hugging close to his father and hoping above all else that he wouldn't get sicker.

Everything ached. Each crunch of his fathers foot brought another pound to his head. He was drowning in pain and only stifled his sobs as the chief climbed the mountain.

"It's okay lad. We're almost there." Stoick patted the boy's head in comfort.

Waking Gothi was a feat for many people in the village, but she always answered for the chief. The door opened and the old woman looked directly to the faint, pale boy in the man's arms.

"The little one is ill." He explained.

She gestured them both inside and had Hiccup lay down on a cot. The boy sniffed as the woman laid a cloth over his burning head.

"He's been throwing up and he has a fever."

Gothi nodded knowingly and then went into her kitchen. She returned only a few moments later with a silk bag filled with an assortment of herbs. Then she scratched into the floor, "Seep in water and drink twice a day. Plenty of rest and water."

And so, Hiccup was taken home and put back to bed. Stoick tucked him in and put a bucket next to the bed.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Stoick asked, exhausted.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden."

Stoick frowned, his hand smoothing Hiccup's hair. "You are _not_ a burden. Where did you ever get that idea?"

"That's what Uncle Spitelout said. I was looking for you yesterday, because I wanted to take you troll hunting, and he told me to leave you alone because I was being a burden."

Stoick grit his teeth in anger. "You don't listen to your uncle, or your cousin Snotlout as a matter of fact. He has his own opinions about our family, and they are conceited and unjustified."

"What does that mean?"

"Means that his head is full of wool."

"Oh."

Stoick smiled. "How's your stomach? Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

The little boy shook his head. "Not now."

"Okay." Stoick swept his hand down his face. "Gods I wish your mother was here. She's so much better at this then I am."

"I think you're doing fine." He said in a shy voice.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence." He let a smile grace his whiskered cheeks. "Well, lad. It's time to get some rest. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up, okay?"

"Okay."

Stoick stood and pulled the blanket up a little higher. "Goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad. I love you."

The chief grinned widely. "I love you too, Hiccup."


	6. Childhood Friends

Yeah, little more time. I really want this to be the last chapter, but I also want it to be good. So yeah.

—

He always loved the sandbox. Technically, it wasn't even for playing, it was the sandpit for track at the high school. Every Saturday morning, he would meet her there while their mothers jogged around the track.

He was eight when his mother went to Africa for missions work. After that, he only saw Astrid on Sunday mornings, during junior church. They sat together, and his cousin Scott would teased them about getting married some day. Astrid always sneered.

Then they grew up, and going to church became a chore. Only the weird kids attended. Teens were responsible for their own beliefs, and sticking with what they had grown up with was childish, and stupid. Maybe that's why Astrid never showed up at youth group. But that didn't stop Hiccup from saving her a seat.

He heard rumors. She was out partying, seeing different guys. But he knew she'd never drink or smoke, not with her volleyball career. But still, he worried about what kind of trouble she was getting into.

What right did he have to think of her? He hadn't seen her in years. She had probably changed. Maybe she didn't even remember him. It was likely, so he moved on as well.

He tried to at least. Dated a blonde from youth group, but it wasn't right. He didn't feel the same. Another blonde kept coming up in his mind.

Then, one Wednesday night, she blew in. She looked like a mess. Her hair was in a bun, no makeup, and she wore sweatpants.

But she was so beautiful.

He tried to casually stroll up to her, not to seem too eager, and he smiled. "Astrid! It's been a while!"

Her own smile was sad. "Yeah." She nodded.

Then she hugged him. Tight and sure. Like she had missed him all those years. He didn't ask why she came, he was just happy she was there. The lesson was on God's unconditional love. How he always cares and watches over us, even as we wander away. Hiccup hoped it was what she needed to hear.

She always liked the sandbox. Saturday mornings, before the track practice began, she'd sit at the edge and draw pictures with her fingers. It reminded her of simpler times, when she had a real friend. When people cared.

So she sat, her back to the sunrise. Her arm rested on her knees.

A soft chuckle came from behind her. "I thought I was the only one who did this."

She turned and saw the welcomed sight of her dear old friend. A smile etched onto her face of her own accord. "Nope. You're not so special."

He laughed and then asked, "can I sit here?"

"Of course."

He joined her, his shoulders nearly bumping hers. The silence was comfortable, as they both created in the sand. The sun was rising.

"I heard about your leg." The blonde noted. "Dad and I visited you in the hospital. You were unconscious though."

"Oh..." He stretched out his prothesis and nestled it into the sand. "Thanks though."

"Yeah..." She bumped his arm. "How's Toothless?"

"Big. And still lazy."

"Aren't all cats?" She smiled.

"And how's Stormfly?"

"Loud and obnoxious, but very beautiful."

"Like you," he blurted. Instantly, his faced colored a deep red and he was so ready to punch himself in the face. What a stupid thing to say!

"You've grown up pretty handsome yourself." She replied, unashamed.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Astrid, I hope I'm not prying, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Why did I come back?" She finished.

He nodded.

"I was seeing this guy. I thought he was the one. Kind, smart, strong...we went to a party, and he didn't tell me there would be alcohol, even though he knew. The police showed up, and he bailed. I lost my scholarship."

Hiccup's heart sunk. "Oh gosh Astrid...I'm so sorry...what a jerk! What an IDIOT!"

"It was your cousin."

"My previous statement stands." He stuck his nose in the air.

She wiped under her eyes and curled a little tighter. "I'm tired of all these phony people. They only look out for themselves. Just once I want someone that would like me, for me. And in turn, I could actually care about. Someone I would want to care about! So...I thought that coming to church would be a good place to start. I need to rethink my life."

Hesitantly, Hiccup put his arm around her shoulders. "Um...I mean...if you want..."

She glanced at him.

"Wanna go get breakfast?"

—

Based on a true story. But my own didn't end this well.


	7. Partners in Crime

"Don't you dare drop me."

Sweat dripped from his brow as the rope slipped in his fingers.

"Did you hear me?" Astrid hissed from her precarious perch.

"Yes!" He gasped. "It's not my fault we have to do this manually!" He lowered her ever so slightly into the skylight.

"Actually it is your fault! You were fiddling with the crane right before the heist!"

"I was trying to make it smoother for you!"

"Oh, how sweet!" She exasperated. "Not really working out well now, huh?!"

"Can't we talk about this later?! Just get the piece!"

On the wall in front of her, the original print of Rembrandt Van Rijn's The Three Crosses hung. It was one of the most detailed etches ever done, and it was the first of the pulls created back in 1653. Astrid had Hiccup's clever recreation on her back.

"Ugh, I'm thinking Iceland." Hiccup spoke, wrapping the line around his fake leg, and clipping the weight onto the roof clip.

"Iceland?!" She nearly shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, once we pull this off, we'll have plenty."

"Hiccup, I'm in the building, I still have to replace the painting."

"And you'll do it perfectly." He smiled down to her. "You always do."

"Stop trying to flatter me, and move me over!"

The young man eased his partner closer to the wall. "I heard that the northern lights up there are beautiful. Imagine soaking in a hot spring. You can go skiing, I'll paint the landscapes. It's perfect." He opened his laptop and looked over the specs. "There's a sensor to your right, you'll have to disable that first."

The blonde popped the top of the device and snipped a wire like it was second nature. "But Iceland! It's so cold! It's even in the name!"

"Actually, it's warmer then Greenland, not by much though."

The blonde sighed and withdrew the etch from her back.

"But hey, cold weather is great for cuddling."

She glanced up to him as she stretched the piece. "I didn't realize you were such a romantic."

"I've always been romantic. Remember when I proposed?"

"Yeah, you almost dropped me then too."

"So, Iceland?"

"Eh, why not?" She rolled up the original etch and placed it in the airtight capsule. "But if we're cuddling, you're taking off that stupid leg of yours."

"Deal."


	8. Knocking on the Wrong Door

He had to be dreaming. There was no way such a beautiful girl was really in front of him. Especially dressed like that. Still, her eyes drooped and her legs swayed.

"Sorry…I thought…this was my apartment…" She leaned against the doorway.

"Uh, miss? Are you alright?"

She waved her hand. "He put something in my drink." She hiccuped and spat up a little fluid. "Ugh, sorry…"

"It's okay!" Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her waist. "I've got you. You can stay here…"

She leaned heavily against his shoulder. "You're…very nice…"

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

She attempted to pull away, but she was much too weak. "I'm not going…to bed with a stranger…"

"No, no no!" He insisted. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh…" Her legs wobbled before she began sinking towards the floor. Carefully, he put his arms under her legs and carried her to his bedroom. Inside, his cat looked up at him.

"Uh, you're not allergic to cats, are you?"

"No…" she mumbled.

"Okay, because he's not sleeping anywhere else." He laughed. Gently, he laid her down. Hiccup went to his dresser and took out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Here, can you dress yourself?"

She nodded, her head spinning.

"Okay, I'm going to get you some water. Bathroom is across the hall, if you have to puke. I mean, I can clean it up, but…whatever. Back in a sec."

The girl looked around the room as she dressed. The cat on the bed looked at her and then curled back down. The blonde removed her dress, but then couldn't remember what she was supposed to do next.

"Back, okay…" And the poor boy got an eyeful. He set the cup on the nightstand. "Right. Okay. Let me help you."

Carefully, he eased the shirt over her head, and fought with her trying to get her arms in. The pants were a bit easier. Finally, he pulled the pins from her hair and let it flow over her shoulders. "It's a shame someone tried to take advantage of you."

"Astrid." She answered crisply.

"Astrid." He confirmed. "I'm Hiccup. If you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

Before he could leave, she grabbed his shirt front and placed a kiss on his lips.

He blinked. "W-what was that for?"

Tears were coming down her cheeks. "You're the nicest…guy I've…ever met…"

"And you're the prettiest girl that's ever been in my bedroom." He joked. He eased her to lay down, and whisked the hair from her face. "Get some sleep, Astrid."

"'Kay…" She whispered.

Maybe, just maybe, she had knocked on the right door.


	9. Knocking on the Wrong Door 2

I posted the first part on here earlier and there was a lot of people asking for the next morning. So I whipped this up during History of Illustration.

—

A thin film of sunlight slipped through the blinds and danced across her face. She blinked, her head pounding with vigor. She groaned and stretched her legs. Her foot knocked a mass. Astrid sat up, and stared in confusion at the cat on her bed.

Wait, this wasn't her bed. These weren't her clothes. Where was she anyway? With a rising panic, she realized that she couldn't remember what happened last night. Eret dumped her, harshly, and she went out clubbing to get her mind off of it. She was flirting with that brunet…oh yeah, she figured out he spiked her drink. After that, everything was a haze. She was walking…she tripped down some stairs…Her headache throbbed tenderly, so she decided to stop thinking about it. It felt like a hangover, but yet different. So much confusion, and frustration at her inability to recall what happened. It couldn't be good though.

She looked around this foreign room. Comic book posters, books, paints, and a TV with a stack of movies and games next to it. Nothing too obscure. The clothes she was wearing were too big for her, but at least she was wearing clothes. If someone had been in bed with her, there was no evidence of it.

The cat stood and stretched, then hopped off the mattress and pawed at the door.

"You want to go out?" Her voice was hoarse, and she swallowed a few times.

The black feline meowed and pulled at the bottom of the door.

She stood, swaying and went to the door. As soon as it was open, the cat trotted down the hallway. She could have gone back to bed, but she didn't feel safe not knowing where she was. From down the hall, she could hear a television on and someone talking.

"As a road has guardrails, so must we make guardrails for our lives. It's a barrier, one to keep us from danger. The world tells us that on the other side of those guardrails is freedom, fun, and happiness. I'm going to tell you that's a lie. Behind them is chaos and destruction. When you're driving down the highway, you down go into the median. That's dumb. Yet, people have the same ideology when it comes to life! Go out and party! Get drunk! Lose all cognizance and make decisions that could perpetually ruin your life. I'm not saying that always happens, but it's a risk you take every time you get drunk. So, what do we do to avoid this? Not drink at all? We can, you so want to. But I honestly don't think there's anything inherently wrong with alcohol. It's just in the amount. Guardrails. Only drink at home, only have one drink, don't drink alone, these are all guardrails we can instigate to keep us safe."

The cat leapt up on the couch, where a young man was sitting. He reached out and scratched the felines head. "Hey bud, I know what you want." The boy spooned the last bit of cereal from his bowl and set it on the coffee table. The cat hurried over and lapped up the leftover milk.

"You can come out, you know." He spoke, startling Astrid. "It's okay!" He turned his head over and met her with vibrant green eyes. Her heart fluttered. He was cute.

"Do you sleep alright, Astrid?" He asked. He knew her name.

"Um, yeah. I was out."

"Good! Well, that might of had something to do with whatever was in your drink, but I'm glad you were able to rest. Can I get you anything? Water? Aspirin? Breakfast?"

"Uh, do you have Ibuprofen?"

He nodded. "I think so, let me look." And he went to the kitchen.

She followed him, studying him.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I must have been…really bad last night. Who are you?"

He stared at her. "Oh, I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I know, an old nickname."

"It's cute," she blurted. "And uh, how did I get here?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. You knocked at my door, and said someone put something in your drink, then basically passed out in my arms."

She blushed hard. "I am so so sorry! I don't even—oh, that had to be awkward!"

He shrugged. "Stuff happens. I'm just glad you came here instead of somewhere else. You know, somewhere you could have been taken advantage of."

"Where are my clothes?" She frowned.

He pointed to a door way, a black dress, clean and dry, hanging on a hook. "You took it off yourself, though I had to redress you."

She blushed harder. "I wasn't wearing a bra last night!"

"No, you were not." He confirmed, taking out the jar of ibuprofen.

"I'm such a slut!" She moaned.

He shook his head casually. "I don't think so." He took her hand and tapped two pills in it. "You were drunk. Stuff happens." He handed her a glass of water. "Besides, I gave you the clothes and asked if you could dress yourself, you didn't just see me and strip." He patted her arm in comfort. "Not a slut." Then he shrugged, "even if you kissed me."

She groaned. "I kissed you too?"

"I think it was in gratitude."

"Oh my god."

"I think there was a little tongue." He smirked.

"Now you're just messing with me." She swallowed the pills and downed the glass.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want me to take you home? Do you want to stay here until you don't feel so sick?"

"Where am I?"

"Oh, the Lofts on Squire street?"

"What apartment?"

"506."

"OH," she said out loud, smacking her forehead. "That makes so much sense!"

"What?"

"I'm in 606! Just a floor above you!"

He laughed. "I understand now! Though, if you thought this was your apartment, why did you knock?"

"I probably thought my roommate would answer. If you hadn't…I probably would have fallen asleep in the hall."

"Oh…" he frowned.

"So, thank you. For taking care of me."

He smiled at her in warmth. "It's okay."

"Could I…would you mind if I stayed for a little while? I mean, I know we're strangers and all…I just don't want to be alone right now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's fine. Can I ask why?"

She leaned against the counter and sighed. "I had a bad break up. Like…really bad. I was…pregnant, and I told him, and he claimed it wasn't his even though he was the only person I've been with, and so I…got an abortion. Two days ago. And then when I saw him the next day, I told him what happened…" She swallowed, a fresh round of tears springing up in her eyes. "He said he already moved on."

"What a jerk!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You don't do that! Ever! I mean—!" He was so angry about something that happened to a stranger, and that perplexed her.

She continued, "so I decided to go out clubbing, maybe find someone else, have…break up sex with some nameless stranger." She rubbed her finger on the top of the glass still in her hand. "Nameless stranger ended up dropping some Rope in my drink when I wasn't looking. As soon as I felt dizzy, I got out of there…but everything else is blank."

Hiccup seemed outraged, as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug. "It's awful," he stated. "That someone as pretty and interesting as you would be so…abused."

"Eret wasn't abusive—…" She tried to correct.

"You got an abortion because of him!" He squeezed her tightly. "I don't agree with abortions in the first place, but a man's opinion should never be the reason for getting one."

She laughed mirthlessly, "that's the first time I've heard that." She relaxed in his warm arms and let her head rest on his collarbone. "I regret it. It was stupid and pointless…even if I had known he was going to leave, I still would have been able to care for that baby. But now it's gone. And it's my fault." Saying it out loud made the guilt sink into her chest as she heaved a sob.

"It's okay, Astrid…" he whispered in her ear. "I'm here. I've got you."

How in the world had she stumbled across a guy so nice and caring? A guy who listened to her and just held her when she needed to cry. Eret never did that for her, and yet this boy, a stranger, was comforting her.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like." He stated. "I have Disney movies."

She chuckled and looked up to him. "You're the nicest guy I've ever met."

His smile was sad. "I'm treating you like I treat all my friends. Like humans."

She sighed. "It's been a long time since I've felt like anyone gives a shit about me. You know?"

He nodded. "I know that feeling, and I think you might just be hanging out with the wrong people."

"So I can hang out with you?"

He spread his arms wide in jubilation. "Anytime! Just a warning, some people find me pretty annoying."

She grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I think you're just right."

—

He's watching a sermon by Andy Stanley on TV


	10. Over

I am a useless member of society.

—

It was like this every time she went to see him. Every time it felt worse. After so many years of loving and caring for him, she knew that she wasn't capable anymore. Someone had to work, someone had to take care of the children. She knew she couldn't do it all.

Though she badly wanted to.

It started as Nightmares. He would jolt awake at night with screams that woke her. It lasted too long. Somedays, he would stare at the wall in silence until she brought him out of it. Frightening images filled his sketchbooks. He went days without sleep, trying to avoid the torments that would come.

It didn't matter, they leaked out into the day.

He wasn't dangerous, despite his fits that scared his children. Just confused. Just scared. Just sick.

Doctors gave him medicine, and she had to help him take it. He didn't want it. It made him tired. It made him dizzy. It made him forget.

And he didn't want to.

People prayed with him. They held his hand. Told him he would be alright. He would be okay.

Others scorned him. Said he was looking for attention.

She cut them out of their lives.

Then, he had enough. He decided to easy the burden of his wife. Though the blade cut deep, and the blood poured thickly, life was determined to go on. She made him promise not to do it again, and he tried.

Oh how he tried.

But it was so very hard.

She almost lost him. She came home from her second job to her children screaming for their daddy. He was face first on the floor, an empty pill bottle in hand. That had been frighteningly close.

She was scared. She loved her husband so much, but she couldn't take care of him. Not like this.

Her mother promised he would be happy at Happydale. The director seemed nice enough. He shook his hand warmly and assured that all would be well.

He lied.

Her heels hit the linoleum, her daughter's hand gripped in her own. It was the first of the month, visiting time.

"Momma, do you think he'll recognize me this time?" Kori chirped, hopeful.

"Oh I hope." Astrid whispered.

The nurse stopped at the door, and unlocked it. "I apologize. He broke his light in one of his fits, so it's a bit dark."

"It's alright. He prefers the dark."

The nurse nodded and shut the door behind them.

Only a bed in the white room. Dim blue light filtered in through the dirty window. A figure, wrapped loosely in a blanket, sat in the corner, his head resting on the wall.

"Hello, darling." She said warmly, kneeling next to him. She leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to his lips.

His vacant gaze looked right through her, like she wasn't even there. The greenness of his eyes blazed in contrast with his pale skin and hollow cheeks. He seemed to be refusing to eat again.

"Daddy, I brought you a present!" She pushed the stuffed dragon into his arms. "It's my favorite, but I want you to have it. So you can remember me this time."

Long slim fingers curled around the plush and he held it close to his chest.

"Look mom! Look!" Kori giggled, excited.

This wasn't right. The little girl should be getting excited about loosing a tooth, riding a bike, or finding four leaf clovers. Not seeing her father _move_.

It broke her heart. But she would not cry. Not this time. Not anymore. This was her life now, and she loved him, sane or not.

"I brought some shaving supplies, babe." She smiled. "I know how much you hate those scruffies!" She rubbed his lightly bearded chin. She knew the nurses didn't shave him.

"Yeah! It makes you look like santa!"

His lip twitched ever so slightly.

Astrid eased the man to sit properly as she took the supplies from her purse. She sprayed on the creme and Kori rubbed it around his jaw, covering all the unwanted hair. Astrid gently began to work.

"Tell him about what Toothless did the other day." The mother urged.

"There was a squirrel in the back yard…" Kori babbled on.

The mind of a genius, of a caring and loving father, of a strong husband…scrabbled. It was there, that she knew, but so many messed up chemicals, so much trauma, so many sleepless nights…so much damage. She dabbed a washcloth with a water bottle and cleaned up the excess foam as Kori came to the end of her story.

"There, all nice and clean. Doesn't that feel better Hiccup?" She beamed.

Her husband blinked, his eyes focusing on her. With a voice unused to speaking, he repeated, "Hiccup…" His chapped lips partially stuck together.

"Yes, that's your name." She confirmed.

He looked to her, desperate. "That's my name." He confirmed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "That's my name! You know my name!"

Astrid bit her lips as her own tears came to focus. "Yes, I do…do you know mine?"

A gasping, trembling breath tore from his throat. "Astrid…Oh god! You're my wife! Astrid!"

She nodded as he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "Yes, darling, it's me."

"Oh you haven't aged a day!" He kissed her. "You are still so beautiful! Much more delightful then this dreary place." He lamented.

"What about me?" The little girl asked. The man glanced at her as a tender smile came over his face. "My sweet little princess." He combed her hair and kissed her cheek. "My, what a lovely young lady you're growing into."

The girl threw her arms around him tightly. "Are you all better know? Can you come home?"

He returned the embrace tightly, the stuffed dragon still in his clutch. "Oh honey, I wish I could." He whispered.

Astrid beamed despite the tears on her face. He was doing better it seemed. He was speaking for himself. He wasn't just parroting them. Maybe the medicine was working. Maybe the doctors were making a break through.

Maybe it was just love.

Hiccup held the little toy in front of him. "I'll take good care of him. I promise. I'll sleep with him every night, and then you can have him back as soon as I get out."

"And that's gonna be real soon, right Daddy?"

His eyes glistened. "Right." He stood cracking his neck and back. "A walk then? Just a short stretch?" He set the toy on his bed then went and took the hands of his family.

"A short one. You haven't got your shoes."

"Shoe." He corrected.

Astrid rolled her eyes. It was just like old times.

Down the hall they went together, as a family. And someday soon, they would leave it behind.

Forever.

—

This drabble was born out of a recurring fear I have. I was diagnosed with acute Schizophrenia in 2012. I'm doing pretty good with it, but I always have this terrifying fear that I'll get worse in the future.


	11. Let's Grow Old Together

The good news is that I'm working on my life and my bau doesn't mind that I'm sick!

—

Let's grow old together. Let me watch your hair turn gray. Let me watch your girlish figure change as the years go by. Let me see your waist grow wide, and your arms cradle my child. Let me watch your skin crease with frustration and joy. Let me be the shoulder use when you cry, and let mine be the hand you hold when you're lonely.

Let's get mad at each other, and then kiss and make up. But let's never regret our decisions.

I'll let you choose the wall color, if you let me match it to my arm chair. Let's drink wine and watch old movies, but only the ones you like. Let's sing off key, and make our children groan. Let's struggle, and grow closer because of it. Let the white lace of your wedding gown be as pure as your heart.

Let's dance until we can't feel our feet. Let me be patient as you criticize me, and let's tell each other stories. Let me read your love letters to my vision fails.

Let's believe in true love. Darling, let's grow old together.


	12. Easy Fix

The arena was empty.

Which was weird, because Hiccup was always there early. Maybe he was just held up with work or chief training or a multiple of other things. Who knew? Either way, Astrid decided to go out and search him out. Training would be starting soon enough. She started at the forge, where he was usually helping Gobber. The Blacksmith was alone.

"Hey Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?"

"Neh Lass, not all day. Didn't show up for work!"

"Huh, odd."

"Might go ask the chief. He may know."

Astrid nodded and was off. She supposed she would search around town. The chief was _somewhere, _but his duties often took him all over the place. Finally, though, she found him down at the docks, talking to the fishermen.

"Chief!" She called to him.

He glanced back. "Oh Astrid, hello! What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for Hiccup."

"Aye, thought so. He's in bed."

That was concerning. "Why? Is he sick?"

"In the head!" The chief shouted. "We had an argument last night, then with the thunderstorm…ah, you should go check on him lass."

She nodded. "I will, thank you Stoick."

The chief's house was on the hill, and she had been there hundreds of times. Though, this may have been the first time she was going with a dread in her chest. She didn't want to see her dear friend in pain. Though, she had on occasion. There were many times when they would be hanging out and he's casually rub at his leg. Usually at the change of seasons. There had been a handful of times were he confessed he needed to go home and lay down he was being bothered so much. On those occasions, she made sure that ditching her for his bum leg was perfectly fine. He always thanked her. Sometimes she saw him later, others, not so much.

She knocked on the front door, no reply. So she entered, and saw no one in the main room. Surely he couldn't still be in bed, it was late afternoon!

She stalked up the stairs, into his loft. "Hiccup?" she called, not too loudly.

His bed was in front of her, and the majority of if was occupied by a dragon. A large Nightfury. Toothless surrounded a lump on the bed, covered with a blanket so he was completely unseen. The dragon whimpered when she entered the room.

"Hiccup?" She asked again, very much concerned.

"Did my dad send you?" Said the lump, a scratchy voice speaking.

At least he was alive. She sighed, "Sort of, I was looking for you. Your dad said you'd be here and that I should check up on you. Are you alright?"

The lump shifted. "I'm fine. Just a rough night. What do you want?" His tone was sharp and it made her wince.

"I just didn't see you today."

"There are plenty of days we don't see each other." He reasoned.

"I suppose so…" She simpered. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine!" He barked, his voice breaking.

Her brow furrowed. "Okay, yeah, I don't believe you."

He grunted. "Fine, whatever. Just…leave me alone."

She huffed. "Only if you ask nicely."

Hiccup shifted, the blanket scooting over his head and letting his hair show. "Can you do me a favor?" He sounded much more tender now, very earnest.

"Anything."

"Could you take Toothless out for a flight, and feed him? He's been cooped up here all day."

The Nightfury perked up in mention of his name. He looked hesitant to leave, but torn between his need to stretch and his hunger.

"I can do that." She neared the dragon and scratched him affectionately. "Can I bother you with a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Did you have any plans for training today?"

"No. Do whatever you want. Cancel even. I don't care."

Then fact that Hiccup wasn't showing an interest in training dragons was alarming at best. He was already in a bad mood, and bothering him now would only make it worse. If she took care of Toothless, then maybe he would open up a bit more. Resolved, she pet Toothless again. "Okay, I'll figure something out. Hope you feel better." Then, in a daring move, she squeezed his shoulder.

Hiccup was silent as she left.

So Astrid did as he asked. She first went down to the docks and acquired a hundred large cod for the dragon. He ate heartily, relishing in the food he finally got. After, she fetched the auxiliary stirrup that she could use and took him on a flight. Toothless was calm, as the trip was around the island, just a easy glide.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" She asked.

Toothless warbled softly in response.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe with some gentle coaxing, he'll come out of whatever funk he's fallen into."

The dragon did a loop, eager to get back home so she could fulfill her promise.

"Whoa! Let's give him a little bit of time though, okay?"

After the flight, Astrid steered Toothless back to her own house. They passed the twins on the way.

"Hiccup's sick, class is canceled."

"YES!" The two shouted simultaneously, knocking their helmets together.

It was nearing dinner time, and she knew her mother would be making her favorite stew. The boy probably hadn't eaten all day, and bringing him food would give her an excuse to seek out his company.

"Ah Lass! Just in time for dinner!" Her mother chirped.

"Can I get two portions to go?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. "Hiccup's not feeling well and—…"

"Say no more!" The woman grinned. "I suppose you're going to take care of him?"

"If he'll let me." She shrugged.

"Get the canisters from the cabinet, and take two bowls with you."

—

Astrid was back at the chief's home, and it seemed like Stoick was still gone. Hiccup was still incapacitated, as the house was quiet. Toothless nudged passed her and bounded up the stairs. Astrid followed behind carefully.

It looked like he hadn't moved. The blanket had slipped down his form, revealing his matted hair and sweaty back. Toothless went to his human and placed kisses on his face, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Then he retreated, going back to his rock and laying down.

The dragon had been there from the beginning. Since he started simpering and crying in his sleep from nightmares, to when he shouted in pain and gripped what was left of his leg. He had done what he could, but now it was up to the human, someone who could talk to him.

"Hiccup?"

"That was fast. Cancel class?"

"Yeah, I figured if you were sick, you should have someone taking care of you."

"I'm not sick." He argued.

"Then what's wrong?" Quietly, she set the food on his bedside table. Then she slipped out of her boots and armor. This situation was delicate, and armor would be unwanted. She sat on the bed next to him and smoothed out his frayed locks. "What has you in such a funk?"

"Just a bad day."

"Well, I've had a good day. And I want you to have a good day too. What do you need? What can I do to help?"

Hiccup sighed and sat up. Immediately, she felt a cold hand on her heart, clenching.

His eyes were bloodshot, huge black bruises surrounded them. His skin was pale. "Everything hurts." He whispered.

She pouted, sympathizing with him. "Let's focus on one thing at a time."

He nodded, then his stomach growled loudly.

"That's an easy fix." She simpered. She leaned over and poured two bowls of stew and handed one to him. "Mom made yak and potato stew. Thought you could use some."

"You brought me food?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you starve."

"Thank you, Astrid." He spoke sincerely. He slid back to lean against his headrest, and his blanket fell off his shoulders to expose his chest. He didn't seem to notice though. Then he began to eat in silence.

Astrid wasn't sure to what to say to lighten the mood, so she just pressed on. "What else is wrong?"

"My head hurts too." He sipped on his broth. "Dad and I had a fight this morning. I was already in pain, but he told me to buck up and get over it." He clenched his fist and impersonated his father. "'A chief finds a way to fight through the pain.'" Then he sighed. "I told him that he would never understand me until he lost a limb. He said that I was just looking for an excuse to get out of doing stuff today. I told him that I didn't ask to be chief, so he could just take his expectations and shove them. He said I was being overly sensitive.

"I said that he was being heartless, and it was no wonder that my mom left." He set the empty bowl back on the table. "He hit me and told me to never talk ill about her. She didn't leave, she was taken, and I should know better. He then accused me of being spoiled." He rubbed his eyes furiously. "That's why I was such a problem child, that's why I was such a mess."

Hiccup then rested his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. "Then we said some stuff that we both regretted and the guilt has been eating me alive all day."

"Sounds like a easy fix, too." Astrid supplied.

He looked at her curiously.

"You said it yourself, you both said things you regretted. You're father was just frustrated with you."

"Well, it's not my fault! I didn't choose to have my leg chopped off!"

She simpered. "I think he's frustrated because he _doesn't_ know what it's like. He can't understand your pain, and so instead of making things worse, he left. And then asked me to come check on you." Her hand ghosted over his. "That doesn't sound heartless, now does it?"

He shrugged. "I guess not…"

"And the chief is a viking, he's not going to turn the other cheek when someone starts yelling at him."

Hiccup laughed outright. "That is very true."

"Talk to him tonight, apologize for your attitude. He'll apologize for everything else."

"I'm sure that's exactly what's going to happen." He scoffed.

"You never know, he might surprise you." Her fingers wrapped around his palm and held his mitt loosely. "Even if he doesn't, you will have at least apologized, then you will have no reason to feel guilty."

A remnant of a smile quaked across his face. "I guess you're right."

She smiled back. "Your leg then? That's also bothering you?"

The boy groaned and absently rubbed at his stump. "Ugh, yeah, with the storm last night and the change in weather, it's been bothering me."

"That's another easy fix." She smiled shyly. "Can I see it?"

He scoffed. "No, it's gross. You don't want to see it."

"I saw it once, when you were unconscious. It was wrapped then, though."

"Still…"

"Please Hiccup, I want to help. I don't like seeing you like this." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I want to make you happy."

The look that crossed his face was indescribable. Not nervous, not scared, but doubtful. He didn't believe her words, though she was honest. He bit his lip and gripped at the sheet.

The limb was not as she had expected. The shape of the stump was noticeable in every day life, as his pant legs didn't do much to hide the evidence. The tip pulled together to make a small point, completely covered in silvery scar tissue. The marks of burns and stitching crept up the limb, and even onto his knee.

But then there were teethmarks.

Round.

Spaced.

Unmistakeable.

All at once, Astrid realized what he meant by ugly. She looked at his face, only to see his eyes clenched shut. "It wasn't his fault. He saved me."

"Hiccup…"

"We've talked. I don't hold it against him. It's just…it hurts. Physically _and_ spiritually…you know?"

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

He nodded mutely.

It started as a whisper of a touch. One finger traced the mars in reverence and curiosity. "If anything hurts, let me know." Gently, she pressed her callused fingertips into his skin, massaging the ache away. He winced and bit his lip.

"Too much?"

"No, it…it just feel weird. It's sensitive."

Astrid gently cupped the leg with her hand and soothed the throb and twinge that persisted. All the while, Hiccup kept his eyes closed, content to revel in the feeling of her soft ministrations. "Hold on a minute," she whispered, patting the stump. "I have an idea."

The blonde stood and went down stairs. From there, she quickly put a pot of water on the fire, for it to warm up. Then she grabbed another bucket of cool water and a rag and went back upstairs. Hiccup hadn't moved.

"You're still here." He stated.

"Of course! Did you think I'd just ditch you?"

He shrugged.

She sat on the edge of the bed and cupped his leg once again. "Again, if something hurts, let me know."

"Okay."

She soaked the rag in the cold water and dabbed the scars with it. He exhaled loudly, his fingers unfurling from his clenched fists. He seemed content. Astrid repeated the action a few more times, and then wrapped the limb completely with the rag.

"There," She smirked. "Now we'll let that sit for a minute." She returned to the lower floor and poured the now steaming water into a bucket and returned to his side. She repeated her actions with the hot water, this time eliciting a contented sigh from his lips. Her thumb rubbed circles into his knee.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better…" He whispered with a smile.

Astrid smiled, happy to see her friend's mood improve. She wrung out the rag and replaced it, all the while, letting her hand draw lazy patterns into his wounds.

She attention snapped to him when she heard him sniff. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Hiccup…what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me. _You didn't hurt me_."

That was when it all made sense. Hiccup was so used to the pain of living, of his father's disproval, of his peers mocking and jeering, of the searing loneliness that was his life. Now that he had saved them all, that constant fear of everything returning kept popping up. He didn't want to go back to that, but every bad storm or harsh word brought back memories of things he never wanted to remember.

Astrid took his face carefully and wiped his pathetic tears away. He wasn't ashamed of crying in front of her, he was always weak in her eyes. She parted the hair from his face and smiled kindly. "I don't ever want to hurt you again." She promised. "I know I did things in the past to break you, but I swear, that's over now. You didn't deserve it, and I'm so sorry."

Her words hit him strong. His brows furrowed, his lips tugged. But he nodded, regardless. "I forgive you." He whispered.

"Then, prey tell…what else hurts?"

Hiccup used the back of his hand to keep from sobbing aloud. "My heart." He choked.

She wanted to cry herself, the look on his face was of such anguish. "Easy fix." Astrid wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay, it's okay." She whispered.

"No it's not." He sobbed. "It's not!" His fingers clawed into her back as he nuzzled into her shoulder. "Gods Astrid! Can we stop pretending?"

Confused, she pulled away while the boy rubbed at his eye with the heel of his palm. "What do you mean?"

"You're only here because you feel like you owe me something! I saved the village, I ended the war, I lost my leg. I didn't ask for this!"

"Hiccup—…"

"Why do you have to come here now, when I'm hurting the most? Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Do what Hiccup? I'm so confused!" She simpered.

"Why do you have to make me love you?!" He nearly shouted. His body trembled with his confession. He waited for her to leave too, but patiently she sat by. "Why—You'll leave soon. And everything will go back to how it was. My time in the limelight will be over, and this—…" He gestured between them. "Whatever the hel this is—! It's going to stop!" His jaw trembled. "And I don't want that…Not after all I've gone through. Not after seeing how amazing you are." He shook his head. "I can't bare it."

Astrid's hand crept up his leg and onto his thigh. "Maybe this isn't such an easy fix." She said honestly.

He laughed, heartless, sad, and broken.

"I'm not going anywhere though. This is permanent. You're stuck with me."

"Sure, you say that now—…"

She silenced him, in one simple action proving that what she had said was true. Her lips caressed his, and she prolonged the touch until he responded, until he moved against her. She needed this as a promise, not only would she be there for him, but he would be there for her also.

Her fingers combed through his soft, feather like tresses. "Do you believe me?"

"I—…I want…to."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take the rest of my life to prove it." Then she kissed him again, deeper, longer.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "If I'm…a bad kisser." He blushed.

Her nose crinkled. "Eh, easy fix."


End file.
